1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to under bed storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new bed frame system for providing storage under a mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of under bed storage devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,755 describes a system for forming furniture and providing storage in the furniture Another type of under bed storage device is U.S. Pat. No. 936,969 having a wardrobe that is coupled to a bed frame so that the wardrobe is positioned below the mattress. U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,122 has a free-standing drawer that can be selectively positioned under a bed frame. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 360,299 shows an under bed storage trolley.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features that allows the drawers to be coupled together to for a frame for a mattress.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing mounting apertures in each of the storage assemblies that allow the storage assemblies to be coupled together to form a frame for the mattress.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new bed frame system that provides a plurality of storage aids for facilitating storing of items in the storage assemblies
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new bed frame system that provides casters on each of the storage assemblies to allow the storage assemblies and mattress to be moved.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of storage assemblies being designed for being positioned under the mattress to support the mattress and the user when the user is positioned on the mattress. Each of the storage assemblies comprises a perimeter wall defining an interior space of the associated one of the storage assemblies whereby the interior space of each of the storage assemblies is designed for receiving items to be stored under the mattress. The storage assemblies are selectively coupled together whereby the storage assemblies are movable together to facilitate repositioning of the mattress. Each of the storage assemblies comprises a plurality of casters being coupled to the perimeter wall. Each of the casters is designed for being positioned between the perimeter wall of the associated one of the storage assemblies and a support surface for facilitating moving of the storage assemblies across the support surface.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.